Park Jeong Hwa
Perfil thumb|250px|Jeonghwa *'Nombre: '정화 / Jeonghwa. *'Nombre real: '박정화 / Park Jeong Hwa. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, bailarina, actriz y modelo. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: . *'''Lugar de Nacimiento: Anyang (Gyeonggi), Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''169cm *'Peso:' 51Kg *'Tipo de sangre: A *'Signo zodiacal: '''Tauro. *'Signo zodiacal chino: 'Jabalí. *'Agencia: 'Banana Culture (2014 - presente). Dramas *Mask (2016) *Webtoon Hero - Tundra Show (MBC, 2015) *Wives on Strike (SBS, 2004) Reality Shows *EXID - Showtime (MBC, 2015) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 3 (2014) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 2 (2013-2014) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 1 (2012-2013) Programas de TV * (KBS2) Dream Team 2 - Dance Festival (08/05/16) * (KBS2) National Idol Contest (08/02/16, junto al resto de EXID) *(SBS) The Boss is Watching (06/02/16, junto al resto de EXID) *(SBS) Baek Jongwon's 3 Great Chefs (15/01/16, junto al resto de EXID) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (25/11/15, junto al resto de EXID) *(MBC) EXID - Showtime (2015) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (06/05/15, junto al resto de EXID) *(MBC) Match Made in Heaven Returns (2015, Ep. 1-3) *(SBS) Eco Village (04/02/15, junto a Hani) *(JTBC) 100 People, 100 Songs ( 13.01.15, junto a Solji) *(KBS) Hello Counselor (12.01.15, junto a Hani) *(KBS) Escaping Crises Number One (29/12/14, junto a Hyerin) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (24/12/14, junto al resto de EXID) Programas de Radio *(SBS) Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (23/11/15) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (19/11/15) *(KBS) CoolFM Kpop Planet (17/05/15) *(KBS) KBS COOL FM (24/04/15) *(SBS) Choi Hwa Jung’s Power Time (03/02/15) *(SBS) Power FM Cultwo Show Radio (15/01/15) *(SBS) Jang Kiha Great Radio (24/12/14) *(KBS) Super Junior Kiss The Radio (17/12/14) *(SBS) Kim Chang Eyul's Old School Radio (11/12/14) *(SBS) Park So Hyun’s Love Game (09/12/14) *(Arirang Radio) Sound K (18/09/14) *(KFM) Bounce Bounce Gyeonggi Broadcasting (15/09/14) *(Arirang Radio) Super K-Pop (01/09/14) *(MBC) Shim Shim Tapa (22/05/2013) *(MBC) Kim Shin Young's Hope Song at Noon (15/02/2013, junto a Hyerin) Vídeos musicales *LEDApple - With the Wind (2013) *Huh Gak - Whenever You Play that Song (2011) *Wonder Girls - Tell Me (2007) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'EXID. **'Posición: Vocalista, bailarina principal y maknae. *'Apodos:' Park FM, Hot Body, Pequeña Belleza, Princesita y Bebé. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (lengua materna), inglés (básico). *'Especialidades: Tocar el piano y bailar. *'Educación: "'Indeogwon Middle School", "Baekyoung High School" y "Baekyoung High School". *'Chico ideal: 'Micky Yoochun. *'''Grupo musical favorito: '''The Black Eyed Peas. *'Comida favorita: '''Ramen. *'Comida que no soporta: 'Beondegi (snack de crisálidas de gusano hervidas). *'Intereses: 'Bailar, tocar el piano y colorear aquellos libros con dibujos en blanco y negro. Le gusta mucho también escuchar música cuando visita una cafetería. *'Color favorito: 'Amarillo. *'Personaje favorito: Ddung -personaje de aplicación móvil- ("Kakaotalk"). *'Estudios: '''Global Cyber University. *'Modelo a seguir: CL (2NE1). *'''Mejores amigas: EXID, en especial L.E. *Jeonghwa es como como un faro de luz, y siempre sonríe, es muy raro verla enfadada o sin sonreír debido a lo positiva que es. De hecho; Solji confesó en el programa "Pops in Seoul" que Jeonghwa, como su nombre indica, es pura (Jeonghwa en coreano quiere decir "purificación"); "alguien que aún no ha sido corrompida", según sus propias palabras. *Jeonghwa en un principio quería ser actriz. Jamás pensó que tras entrar en una agencia y que profesionales la enseñaran a cantar y bailar quisiera debutar como artista del mundo de la música; así es como más tarde se unió a EXID. * Antes de que Na Hae Ryung, Kang Hye Yeon y U-Ji (BESTie) abandonaran EXID, Jeonghwa además de cantar, rapeaba junto a L.E en el grupo. * Para Jeonghwa, EXID es algo tan especial, que no sabría como explicarlo con palabras. *Fue aprendiz de JYP Entertainment durante 5 años. * Actuó en doramas a una edad bien joven. * Sus compañeras piensan, tras confesarlo en una entrevista, que Jeonghwa es la que tiene mejor cuerpo de las cinco. Aunque para los fans de EXID, la chica que tiene una complexión más bonita es L.E. *Aunque muchos creen que Hyerin es la más pequeña de EXID por su cara aniñada, en realidad lo es Jeonghwa. *Pese a ser la maknae, Solji piensa que es muy madura y que no lo parece. *Se considera una fan de Digimon. * Es una de las más atléticas del grupo. *La parte que más le gusta de su cuerpo es su cuello, por lo largo y bonito que es. Sin embargo, no le agradan nada sus hombros ni sus muslos. * Disfruta mucho bailando Hip-Hop. * Para ella, utilizar los cuadernos de dibujo en blanco y negro para colorearlos y darles vida es su método de curación. * Modeló junto a Hani para la revista MAXIM, mostrando su lado más sensual y atractivo en las fotografías. * Si pudiera escoger a una chica de entre todas sus compañeras, para molestarla y chincharla todo lo que quisiese, sería a L.E. * Toca el piano. *Es la chica más tierna e inocente de EXID. Su cama esta repleta de osos de peluche. * Le gusta mucho la canción de Block B - "Her". Sus compañeras admitieron que pasaba horas escuchando la misma canción una y otra vez. *Es amiga de Suzy (Miss A), ya que las dos fueron aprendices de JYP Entertainment al mismo tiempo. *Participó en el programa Match Made in Heaven Returns donde aceptó la cita de Terada Takuya, sin embargo, después de tener una cita con Hyosung, Terada Takuya cambió de opinion y rechazó su oferta. *Jeonghwa, pese a ser la pequeña de EXID, es la miembro más diligente del grupo. En una entrevista hecha a las integrantes durante una de sus presentaciones, Hani confesó que Jeonghwa siempre actua como un padre para sus unnies, sobre todo cuando éstas están cansadas y quieren dejar de practicar; ella las anima a seguir esforzándose en bailar y cantar y dar lo mejor de sí mismas en el escenario y frente al público. Jeonghwa simplemente contestó: "Debido a que soy la maknae me gusta cuidar de mis unnies". Es por eso por lo que las miembros la llaman Park FM ''(''field manual -manual de campo-). *Gracias a la aplicación V y a la fiesta que EXID decidió hacer debido a su nuevo single "Hot Pink", entre otros muchos amigos que ella invitó se ha podido saber que Jeonghwa mantiene una muy buena relación de amistad con Taecyeon (2PM) y Gilme. *Taecyeon (2PM) y Jeonghwa son amigos desde la infancia. Para él Jeonghwa es como una preciosa hermana pequeña y está muy orgulloso de ella. *Jeonghwa en el episodio del 25 de noviembre del 2015 en Weekly Idol confesó que si bien todavía no había podido cumplir su sueño de tener coche propio, con sus ahorros había conseguido regalar a sus padres un coche para ellos. *Jeonghwa se encuentra en el puesto número 43 del TOP 288 de la lista MLBPark 2015, uno de los sitios web coreanos masculinos más famosos de Corea del Sur. *Solji la llama de manera cariñosa Bebé. *El 7 de mayo del 2016, un día antes de su cumpleaños, Jeonghwa cambió su antiguo nombre en inglés Junghwa, por Jeonghwa. Una de las posibles razones es porque la lectura del nombre Jeonghwa es más similar a la pronunción de su nombre en coreano. *Jeonghwa salió en la portada de la revista "HIM" el 26 de mayo del 2016, una revista masculina dedicada a aquellos que sirven al ejército del país, y captó los corazones de los hombres, deseándoles fuerzas y precariedad durante el verano debido a las altas temperaturas (foto). Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (WEAR) *Instagram Galería Jung Hwa.jpg Jung Hwa2.jpg Jung Hwa3.jpg Junghwa4.jpg Junghwa5.jpg Junghwa6.jpg Jeonghwa7.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KMaknae Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Nacidos en 1995 Categoría:Banana Culture Categoría:Sony Music Korea